To Dance Alone
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: When there's a town dance in Berk between all the children and their mothers, Hiccup doesn't know what to do; but Stoick will always be there for his son. One-shot.


**To Dance Alone**

* * *

Tonight, Berk was alive with music, dance, and merriment. Vikings clanked mugs of mead, children competed each other in axe-throwing competitions, and couples danced the night away together. Yes, Berk was thriving with life and happiness this evening. All was great with the world...

Well. Most of it.

One little boy with a tousled mess of brown hair stood quietly in the corner. He had a face that was easy to overlook in the crowd, and the frame of someone of low status. However, he was not, in fact. He was the son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. This little boy's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third- quite a long name for such a small child. He had recently turned five this past February, but still looked only three or four.

Hiccup watched this party going along, and so wished to join in. He had tried before, but was only accepted with an irritated look that soon scared him away. Even the other kids his age were more interested in throwing weapons at targets than hanging out with him. Or using _him_ as a target and throwing weapons at him.

And his father... well, Stoick didn't know about this. He was too busy over there with the other group of Viking men, downing cups of mead. He stood with his brother, Spitelout, the blacksmith, Gobber, and a few others named Ack, Lars, and Erik. The chief's face was red from a bit too much drink, but he was laughing heartily and having a great time. Hiccup sighed for what seemed the tenth time this night alone and crouched down beside a box, wishing that he could take part in the festivities.

A few moments later, Gobber set down his mug, then said something to Stoick, who nodded, though he didn't really appear to be listening. He was too occupied telling a joke about a Viking girl and an igloo. Gobber limped over to the center square of town where the people were dancing and singing.

"BERKIANS!" he cried, waving his hook to the crowd. He had to shout it a few more

times in order to be heard over all of the other yelling, but eventually the people quieted down. "Alright, then! Now, I know we've been enjoying our dancing in chaos, but I think that it's getting a wee bit late, and that we should jus' do one las' dance..."

There were a few groans, but most of the villagers yawned. They were more tired than they had realized, and planned to go home soon. This party had been going on for four hours already.

"And I think," Gobber continued, "tha' we should do a special dance... a dance between all o' the kids... and their moms."

The blood drained from Hiccup's face, and he bit his lip so tight it nearly drew blood. _No no no no of all the dances no no no no no..._

"We need teh realize that even though having a father is vital teh being a warrior, mothers have _provided_ us with these warriors," said Gobber. "So... enjoy the dance, everyone!"

Viking mothers smiled over to their children, gesturing for them to come over for the dance. The men filed away to the edge of the square to watch. Hiccup saw a little girl running by him, on her way to her own mother. She had a messy blonde braid and azure eyes. It was Astrid Hofferson, the coolest girl he knew.

"Astrid!" he called as she ran by.

She stopped, then turned to him. Her face was slightly annoyed as she crossed her arms impatienly. "What?"

Hiccup stumbled to his feet, his tiny hands wringing the fabric his waistcoat. "W-well I-I-I um... I don't really have... um, I was wondering..."

Astrid lifted her chin. " _What_ , Hiccup? I gotta go to Mommy for the dance, so this better be important."

Hiccup swallowed, his mind racing. "Y-yeah, I know... see, it's just..."

"Are you going to talk or not?!"

" _I don't have a mom_ ," he blurted out, his fingers now a blur on his shirt.

Astrid stared at him for a long moment, her face impassive. Hiccup wondered what her reaction would be, the suspense killing him. "And?" she finally said.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. "I was wondering if ma-maybe I could dance with _your_ mom 'c-cause I don't have one..."

Astrid was already backing away. "My mommy doesn't like you much," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't think she'd like to dance with you..." For a moment, a bit of compassion filled her eyes. "Sorry, Hiccup... Now, I've gotta go; I'm needed on the dance floor..." She scurried off, then jumped into her mother's warm arms. Hiccup watched as they embraced, Mrs. Hofferson's face almost gentle as she looked down at her young daughter, and Astrid simply hugging her mother with a beaming face. Hiccup gazed after them, his small figure drooping.

"But I don't have a mommy," Hiccup whispered after a moment... but everyone was too occupied to care.

Meanwhile, Gobber was speaking with the Viking men. After he finished, everyone nodded, then turned to the ladies and the children. They suddenly began to sing a quiet song of love and loneliness. Their voices were surprisingly beautiful together, all mixing into one sweet harmony.

" _Through the veil_

 _Through the clouds_

 _When you can see me_

 _You must believe me_

 _That when you love_

 _You're not alone_

 _The one you love_

 _Is there beside you..."_

As the song went on, tiny kids crawled into their mothers' arms, the bigger ones danced quietly by them, and still the older ones just took their mothers' hands and danced.

Hiccup watched this all from his corner, eyes shimmering. He just wanted _so badly_ to fit in for once... but it was impossible... it always was... he'd always be the outcast... the hiccup... He sniffed.

 _I'm all alone... I don't have nobody... a-a-and no one even cares... I wish... I wish I had a mommy..._

But wishes were for fairytales, not Vikings. The truth was staring hard at him.

 _I've got no one._

He closed his eyes, then began to sway gently to the music, wanting some sort of comfort that he could not quite muster himself.

" _Never lost_

 _Or on your own_

 _A gentle hand_

 _Is there to guide you-"_

A soft hand pressed down on Hiccup's shoulder and he abruptly stopped dancing and flashed his eyes open. He looked up to see Stoick staring down at him, an expression of heavy sadness on his face.

"Hello, son," he said quietly.

Hiccup ducked his head down, ashamed. "Hi, Dad..." He kicked an invisible spot on the ground. "I was just... I was just..."

"Hiccup," Stoick interrupted. "Would you like to dance?"

Hiccup lifted his head and stared in shock. "Wha... dance...?"

Stoick seemed uncomfortable, but he nodded. "Yes... I know that... I know that you sometimes wish that you had a mother..."

 _Sometimes? More like every day_ , thought Hiccup.

"...and I know that sometimes I'm not what you hope for, as a father... Hiccup... I know this is a dance between mothers and their children, but I think that Gobber would be willing to make an exception. For the chief, of course."

Hiccup continued to look stunned, but his countenance eventually transitioned to a gap-toothed grin. "Me too," he smiled, then lifted his arms for Stoick to pick him up. And Stoick did, with unsurprising ease. Hiccup rested on Stoick's waist, gripping to one meaty arm. Stoick then started to dance slightly, smiling down at his son.

The music went on,

" _Close your eyes_

 _Leave the world behind_

 _Find the place deep inside_

 _Where you imagine_

 _That love never dies_

 _In the night_

 _When you reach for me_

 _In your heart._ "

Hiccup snuggled into Stoick's chest, the song a lullaby to him. For once, he felt safe and protected in Stoick's embrace. Stoick held his five year-old son with a gentleness he didn't know he had.

 _"Hear my sigh_

 _Now and forever_

 _Will you remember_

 _When you love_

 _You're not alone_

 _The one you love_

 _Is there beside you."_

"Your mother," Stoick suddenly said, "was a great lady... she wasn't the biggest one, no, but boy was she strong..." He chuckled. "She could take down some of our strongest men in fights with her cleverness and agility... something to admire about that... She looked like you, you know, Hiccup... brown hair, green eyes... she was beautiful."

Hiccup let out a sigh of content as he burrowed further in his father's bosom.

Stoick rubbed Hiccup's tiny back. "I miss her," he admitted softly. "I miss her with all my heart... the night those- those _devils_ took her away, a part of me died..."

" _Never lost_

 _Or on your own_

 _A gentle hand_

 _Is there to guide you_

 _Like the sun_

 _I am shining down_..."

"But we have to keep going, Hiccup," said Stoick, nodding to himself. He was dancing a little, just sort of swaying back and forth. The moms in the square held their children close, slower than they first started as well. "We have to push through, aye? It's our duty, yours and I... you're going to be chief someday... a day long from now, and we'll both have changed by then... hopefully, for the better... aye, son?"

His reply was a soft snore.

Stoick chuckled lightly, realizing his son had fallen asleep. "That's right, my boy... now what do you say, we go home?" Hiccup grunted in his snooze, stirring a bit, then drifting off again. Stoick kissed his son's forehead. "Alright, then... goodnight, my little Hiccup." With that, he turned, then quietly left the party to head home. The faint voices of the men still sang in the background...

" _The one you love_

 _Is there beside you_

 _Never lost_

 _Or on your own_

 _A gentle hand..._

 _...is there to guide you..."_

* * *

 _ **HUGGEEEEEEEE**_ **disclaimer to the lyrics of the song. This song is called 'When You Love' by ****Sinéad O'Connor**. **An amazing song, truly, and I suggest you listen to it, if you're in the mood for a broken heart.**

 **This was inspired by the beginning scene of 'Rugrats in Paris.' It's an old cartoon I watched when I was really little, and I remembered it and just HAD to write this.**

 **Welllllll, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. :-) Thanks for viewing!**


End file.
